


Meet The Parents

by Private95



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “Lena Luthor, this is getting ridiculous!” Kara yelled through the door to her girlfriend’s office at L-Corp HQ. She heard Jess snort behind her.Okay, she had to agree. It was rather funny. Lena Luthor, CEO of the multibillion corporation, a woman who terrified seasoned and hardened businessmen… was hiding in her office. “Lena! Unlock the door this instance!”





	

“Lena Luthor, this is getting ridiculous!” Kara yelled through the door to her girlfriend’s office at L-Corp HQ. She heard Jess snort behind her.

Okay, she _had_ to agree. It was rather funny. Lena Luthor, CEO of the multibillion corporation, a woman who terrified seasoned and hardened businessmen… was hiding in her office. “Lena! Unlock the door this instance!”

She heard some shuffling right outside the door and knocked again, more forcefully, but still human-like. “Lena! We’re going to be late!” She stayed quiet for a moment, listening to all the noises from the other side. She heard a click of the lock and then quick shuffling. Smiling and shaking her head, Kara softly opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her just as softly.

Her eyes landed on Lena, who with her heals off, sat on the couch, hugging her knees to her chin. Lena looked at her girlfriend with big eyes, shrinking in on herself even more.

With a warm smile, Kara walked over, seating on the couch by Lena’s side, untangling her from her safe embrace, and tugging her in on her lap, giving her a much safer, much warmer embrace, burring her hose in black hair.

They just sat there, because Kara knew that Lena needed time to tell about what was bothering her.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” The CEO whispered, gripping Kara’s shirt tighter.

“Who? Eliza?” The blonde had to chuckle at that. “Lena, this is not true, trust me! She’s going to _love_ you!”

“Are you sure?” Lena mumbled, small and vulnerable and so – _so –_ scared.

“Of course, I’m sure.” Kara placed a lingering kiss on Lena’s temple. “Trust me?”

“Always.”

The two left the office hand in hand, with Lena asking Jess to free her weekend and then go home as well. They drove to Kara’s apartment and Lena told her driver to go home to his family as well, because she was staying at Kara’s.

And she was proven once again that she could trust her girlfriend, because when she introduced herself to Eliza, she was met with a warm smile and a warm long hug. And then was led to a table, where Alex and Maggie were waiting for them with smiles.

“Finally! We were starving here!” Maggie berated good-naturally.

She was sat to Eliza’s right, when Maggie was by the woman’s left, with the Danvers sisters opposite of them.

“Now, Lena, tell me,” Eliza turned to Lena, “how my bubbling mess of a daughter managed to land a beautiful girl as yourself?”

Kara groaned and buried her face in her hands. Alex leaned back in her chair, sipping wine while hiding a smug grin behind the glass. The dinner promised to be fun.


End file.
